


The mission report.

by Yomidark



Series: Colonel Yuuki's harem. [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazaki's reports to Colonel Yuuki.</p><p>Somewhat of a sequel to "The real D Agency"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mission report.

 “Is this all,” Colonel Yuuki asked to the man standing to the other side of the desk.

“Yes. Is it acceptable,” Tazaki wondered, looking straight at him.

“… Yes. It is fine,” The colonel nodded. “Now...” His lips curled into a smile as he rested his chin on his good hand. “Come here.”

Tazaki shivered, feeling the long awaited words. He walked quickly, circling the desk and reaching the other chair.

“You look good,” Yuuki said, as his hand caressed the other hip.

Tazaki understood what the other wanted, and lowering his back, he captured the older man lips in his own.  Tazaki’s kiss became more aggressive, quickly forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, which Yuuki allowed, accepting the intrusion.

“I missed you, Sir,” Tazaki whispered, temporally interrupting their contact.

Almost as if he didn’t hear him, Colonel Yuuki answered, “Lieutenant Sakuma has _joined_ us.”

Tazaki immediately understood what the other meant by the way his voiced pronounced the word _joined_. “I understand, Sir.” He expected that. Both Miyoshi  and the Colonel had been deeply impressed by the other's action, so it was only a question of time until that would happen.

“Should I summon him,” Yuuki asked, seeing Tazaki pondering.

“That… won’t be necessary.” He didn’t mind the Lieutenant but tonight he wanted to be with Colonel Yuuki alone.  He understood that his feelings for the older man were deeper than what was allowed and he suspected the Colonel knew about them too. Although, he decided that as long they didn’t jeopardize his relationship with the other members of the D Agency, they shouldn’t be a bother.

Still, he has been looking forward seeing the to Colonel ever since he returned and he wouldn’t share him with another man tonight.

“I understand.” Yuuki's expression didn’t change but Tazaki was sure he could hear a faint relief in his voice. Though perhaps it was just his wishful thinking.

“Undress yourself completely,” the Colonel suddenly demanded.

Tazaki didn’t answer but instead started to remove his own jacket, his pants… It was a ritual he was used by now. He always enjoyed having the complete attention of the Colonel as he slowly exposed his skin.

When he found himself completely naked, throwing his underwear aside, he looked straight ahead letting the Colonel Yuuki observe him once more. Soon, he felt a cold hand, his prosthetic this time probably, caressing him again.

He shivered, aching for more.

“Sir, may I?” He knew the Colonel liked to lead their sex but sometimes, even with his spy training, he felt like his desires were taking a hold of him.

“Hmpf. You may then.” Yuuki retracted his hand, resting both of them on the arms of the chair waiting for the other to make his movement.

Tazaki advanced and captured the other lips again with desire but this time he didn’t stop there. He joined the other on the chair, his naked body pressing against his and his erection grinding against the other clothed one.

Tazaki’s expert hand worked quickly, unbuttoning the other's pants and freeing his erection.

“Take it in yourself,” the Colonel whispered, but it was hard to say whatever it was as order or a demand, not that it mattered to Tazaki. He positioned himself over Yuuki's erection and with a swift move, he impaled himself with on older man's dick.

But that wasn’t enough for Tazaki. He quickly started to move himself, up and down. He felt like he was letting himself go more than he should have, more than Colonel Yuuki taught him but right now all he felt in his body was a fervent desire for the older man.

The Colonel on other hand didn’t seem to lose his composure even with Tazaki wrapping himself around him and his erection. Instead, he looked at the other fervent movement like he was looking at an exquisite play.

 “Umpf.” It was all Tazaki managed to hear before he could feel his insides being filled but on the face of the other man, a small change could be noticed. A lip being bitten and a small contraction near his eyes… _Yes, that was good,_ Tazaki thought as his own orgasm hit and he let himself fall gently onto his lover, drenched in sweat but satisfied.  


* * *

 

“This is all. You may leave.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Takazi answered. He was now dressed and reprised his former, perfect appearance. As he was about to leave out the door, he was stopped by the Colonel’s voice.

“Tazaki,” His voice was impotent. Tazaki’s spine shivered.

“What you did with me... The way you let yourself go. Don’t you dare to do it with the others.”

“Yes, Sir,” He answered.  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this official art.
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/OH8xn5U.jpg


End file.
